An Exploration of Pansy
by Lil Bit of Red
Summary: A challenge.


Disclaimer: I don't own it, dahhhlings.

I sighed looking at my reflection in the mirror and made a face. The gown my mother had picked out for me was perfectly fine, if you like complicated, frilly, ruffly, sparkling things. I did **not **like complicated, frilly, ruffly, sparkling things. As much as I protested, my mother insisted on dressing me, taking away the last bit of individuality I had left. But what other choice did I have? I couldn't leave because the Dark Lord and all the Deatheaters would disown me and I felt like keeping my pitiful little life for at least a little while longer. The dress was a dusty rose color. The top was simplistic enough, despite the roses on each shoulder, but the skirt part was ruched in several different places with several roses. It made me want to puke.

Everyone always got so dressed up for the Malfoys' annual New Years Eve party. The boys wore their tuxedos and the girls wore their fancy little dresses. I had little fancy for any of it. I was never really girly, per say. I was always hanging out with the boys, which explained my close relationship with Draco Malfoy. I had known him since my birth and when we were little we went on many play-dates. He soon became my best friend, given I could not get along with other females very well. I was a little too insecure for that. Draco was a wonderful guy.. if you're a pureblood Voldemort follower. We shared our regret and remorse for what we had been born into, but we also agreed there was no way out of it. If we were kind to others like Harry Potter we would be killed for treason on the spot. We both realized how selfish that was. Doing the wrong thing to save your own life, but what good would either of do to anyone at all dead. We weren't important enough to have to keep alive. So we agreed to stick to our vows. We even dated for a short month in 5th year, but it was much, much too awkward. He was more like a brother than anything.

"Pansy. It's time to leave." My mother interrupted my thoughts. She was a beautiful woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She even still had most of her young physique. She wore a simplistic beige pleated dress. "Oh, isn't that lovely?"

"Yes, mum." I replied. I took one last look at my reflection. My hair was up in curls with some extra pieces hanging down and I had done my own make up. It was simplistic, dark eyeliner, mascara. I was often told I resembled a doll. Big eyes, round face, little nose, tiny lips.

I followed her down the stairs.

We arrived at the party at what my mother referred to as "fashionably late." Most everyone else had already arrived. She claims that "an entrance is not an entrance unless there is a crowd to see it." I personally think it's just being late, but it's pointless to argue with my parents. They always win, not necessarily because they are right, but merely because they say so. I hate it.

I walked in to see all the familiar faces, the Malfoy's, the Crabbe's, the Goyle's, the Bulstrode's, the Zabini's, the Nott's, the Montague's. There were many, _many _other families but those were the ones I knew personally. Then I spotted them. Draco and fucking Daphne Greengrass dancing?! As I mentioned earlier I am not interested in a relationship with the prat but that doesn't mean I shouldn't look out for him. I was sure that's what I was doing. Daphne was what one would call a slut. She has slept with most of the Slytherin boys, including Miles Bletchly, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and many others. She is a good-looking girl with her hourglass figure and bright blue eyes but she milks it for her own advantage which in my eyes makes her unattractive.

"Pansy!" A rather familiar voice called over. I looked over at a dejected Daphne as Draco raced over to me.

"I don't think Daphne was done dancing." I smirked.

"Forget her. I'd rather spend time with my best mate." His smile was scheming.

"Spiked the punch yet?" I smiled devilishly.

"Of course."

"Then accompany me to get some punch." I winked. I wasn't an alcoholic but I enjoyed a buzz every now and then. It separated me from the rest of the world for a while. I grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim, thrice. Draco got himself a glass. "Much, much better." Draco looked at me with a funny gleam in his eye. Attraction? I didn't think so.. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Pardon. I just think you look pretty tonight, love."

"Pretty? More like a pink, ruffly disaster on rickety heels." I scoffed.

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be, insulting my taste."

"You _were_ just dancing with Daphne Greengrass."

"Ha ha, Pansy, very funny. I can't turn down a pretty girl. You know that as well as I do."

"Yes well be sure to resist unless the 'pretty girl' has been checked for STDs," Draco coughed and laughed because he had been drinking. I remembered my buzzed state and how I get when I'm drunk and added the last part. "and isn't intoxicated."

"I'll try." A hint of something else in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him. Then my overbearing mother approached me and Draco sniggered joyously.

"Pansy, dear, don't be such a wallflower. Dance with somebody already." I began to protest when Draco cut in.

"I'd be happy to dance with your daughter, Mrs. Parkinson." Draco smirked at me with his eyes. My mum looked at me with that "Yes! Yes! Yes!" look in her eyes. She was throwing a party inside.

"You stupid prat." I scolded him like the child he was.

"What? Were you going to stand by the punch bowl and get drunk all night?" I looked away from his truth finding eyes and concentrated on the intricate design on the tablecloth. "Just one dance?"

"Fine, but after that we're breaking into your mum's vodka stash." He laughed lightly.

"Okay." He led me to the dance floor as "Make You Smile" by + 44 started to play.

_The last time I saw you, you turned away_

_I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes_

_I said "Hello" but you kept on walking_

_I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway_

He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. He remained silent for a moment. He was in deep thought of some sort. I could help but love him as a little bit more than a friend when he got like that. I wanted to kiss him but I shoved that longing to the back of my mind where it lives quite cozily.

"Do you ever think about us?" I knew what he meant but I decided to play stupid.

"What do you mean?"

"More. Sometimes I think I'm in love with you Pansy."

_The Last time I saw you, you turned away _

_I couldn't hear you with your voice ringing in my ears _

_Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?_

_I couldn't feel you, your always so far away _

"Draco. You're never in love with anyone, remember? You can't resist a pretty girl, just like your father." His jaw clenched. Both of us knew how true it really was.

"I know. Sometimes.. when you get that look in your eye.. I-I can't resist."

"I can't stand being hurt anymore." He muttered something under his breath I knew wasn't meant for me to hear. The harsh reality was that a relationship between me and Draco was impossible because I wasn't like Narcissa and my mother. I wouldn't ignore the cheating and lies.

_The first time I saw you, you turned away _

_I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes _

_I said "Hello" but you kept on walking _

_I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ _

I couldn't bear the look on Draco's face. He looked miserable and pathetic. Like a sick puppy. I leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Draco?"

_I don't, don't wanna take you home _

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone _

_If I could, I'd only want to make you smile _

_If you would stay with me a while _

_I don't, don't wanna take you home _

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone _

_If I could, I'd only want to make you smile _

_If you would stay with me a while _

"Could you just try? To be.. faithful?" I needed him to be there for me like no one could.. like no one else would. He wasn't the man of my dreams but who actually ever gets that guy. He didn't answer he just grabbed my hand and led me to a dark room. "Draco, where are we? I can't-" _Thump_ I tripped over something and fell on my face. "Uh, ow.." Draco laughed lightly as he turned on the light on find me on the floor of his bedroom, face down. I had tripped over a stray shoe. He helped me up and I thanked him.

"I have something for you." He announced and retrieved a small rectangular box from a drawer. "Here." He handed it to me and I sat down on his bed. I bit my lips a little in confusion as I opened it. Inside was a silver locket with the words "Adfirmo Amo Nunquam Clausula" in beautiful script. "It means "True Love Never Dies.""

"It's beautiful, Draco." He sat next to me. I grinned. Could I live with being his failsafe? I think I could.. At that thought I kissed him, passionately. He kissed back with equal passion. "I love you, too." I whispered.

Challenge by Niu

This challenge is for Pansy/Malfoy (any) or possibly just a relative/friend of the family. Pansy is invited to the Malfoy manor for a fancy party (be it New Year, an anniversary or 'The Dark Lord Has Risen, Rejoice'). Who does she talk to? What does she wear? Drink? Eat? And most of all, what will she dance to? Should include at least three of the following: Alcohol, falling over, breaking a glass, getting a spell wrong, insulting an elder, jelly, tablecloths and/or the dialog 'Oh, isn't that pretty?', 'Not really.'

:D


End file.
